Love Bullets
by PinkBlackWhite
Summary: Akihiko is a demon remorsing over his unrequited love... Until he met Misaki the Cupid. What started as convincing the angel of love to make Takahiro fall for him, ends up as Akihiko loving Misaki? What do their worlds do to keep them apart?
1. Demon

**A/N: REVIEW! DAMN YOU, REVIEW! Shalaylies! This is my first time writing a serious story.**

**Warning: This story is completely AU, and a bit OOC. I am PinkBlackWhite after all. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica. It belongs to Shungiku Nakamura-sensei.**

Akihiko was taking a walk in the park. The red and gold leaves of autumn fluttered around him, like a parade was going on.

But in his heart, it felt like a storm was building.

Takahiro, the object of his affections for 5 years now, was getting married. Akihiko had just met Takahiro's fiancée, and it had taken all of his self-control not to run away.

Instead, he plastered a smile on his face, watching the couple cuddle and share smiles.

_I should have stayed in hell._

Akihiko is a demon, and a powerful on at that. He had been in hell most of his life, but 10 years ago, he had thrown in the towel and called it quits. He hated the shrieks of agony as the sinners were being tortured, the hot, sweaty atmosphere and the disgusting smells. The mutilated souls begging for mercy, while the other demons giggled with glee sickened Akihiko to no end.

He came to the human realm, and became a novelist for the fun of it, and also because it gave him money, and money is a very useful thing here in the human realm. Who knew, that by writing some nice little stories with touching words, you can earn money that can purchase anything you want, if only you have enough of it? It's almost as if everything here was free!

He had met some supernatural creatures, and even made some friends. There were plenty of hangouts here that caters to Tokyo's inhumane, but they reminded Akihiko too much of Hell, so he preferred the company of humans instead.

And that preference comes with a price that Akihiko had to pay. Heartbreak.

Akihiko kicked up the leaves. "God damn it." He growled. The park was filled with happy couples, all taking advantage of the cold autumn air to snuggle in each other's arms, to share a cup of hot coffee, or to wrap a single scarf around each other, entwining themselves as one.

_Humans can get profit out of anything, if they use their brains._

A sharp pressure of air whistled past Akihiko's ears. His demons' instinct perked up. He whipped his head around, bristling. That most certainly was not a fall breeze.

There! Behind those trees. Is someone hiding there? The person was ducking himself, and was fumbling with something in his hands. Akihiko stalked lithely to the trees, and, pausing only for a bit, peeped around the tree.

The first thing that came to his eyes was sun-kissed brown hair. It was untidy, but in a cute way. The owner of the hair was holding a gun, reloading it. The person paused, then slowly looked up.

Instantly Akihiko knew this child was not human. The lovely face had the aura of the sun emanating from it, and the green eyes sparkled with a magic no human could ever posses. The scent of the boy's essence wafted to Akihiko's nostrils, and it smelt sweet, like freshly cut grass and blooming roses, and everything that prospered under the sun.

The boy, on the other hand, froze.

His eyes widened, and he jumped up. He backed away from Akihiko, like a startled deer that had seen the tiger stalking him... cautious, wary.

This amused Akihiko, but he wasn't surprised at all. This child could sense he was dangerous, like all other sentient beings.

"Hey, I won't bite. All's fair in the human realm." Akihiko called out to the beautiful child.

The boy still looked distrustful. "Demons lie..." Those short words were like the music the waves made as they cascaded against each other. Akihiko widened his eyes.

Then, he chuckled. "True, true. But I'm a risen one, aren't I? What are you? I've never met someone like you before..." thus saying, Akihiko moved towards the boy.

"Don't come any closer!"

Akihiko ignored the boys' protests, and padded closer to the boy.

The boy backed even more, but he stopped when he felt the rough barks of a tree behind his back.

Akihiko advanced on the boy, and brought his fingers up to the tousled brown hair. He bent down to bring his face closer, so close that his nose was buried in the boy's hair.

The boy flinched, and shuddered. Squeezing his eyes shut, he feared for the worst.

Akihiko breathed deeply, trying to identify the boys' species through his scent. It was unlike any he'd ever smelled. Witches had that scent of potions and herbs, while werewolves had smells of the wild. Vampires smelt like sweet blood, reminding people of their wants. But this boy... so sweet... Akihiko can almost taste the scent on his tongue. Strawberries... honey... a meadow...

Akihiko opened his eyes. "You're an angel."

The boy cowered, but whispered, "Yes." The sound was like wind sighing through the leaves.

What is an angel doing on the human world? Akihiko knew they used to appear on earth often, to carry out missions of God, back when they still believed humans could be saved. But now, they just waited for the time when humans would wipe themselves out, so that they could collect their souls for Judgement.

This boy couldn't be a fallen angel. Fallen angel had that too-sweet, rotten smell, signalling their start of the fermentation processes to become demons, where they would acquire a demon's seductive scent.

Akihiko scrutinized the lovely child. "What is your name?"

The boy, stammered, until finally, with a voice that sounded like notes from a lyre, said "Misaki."

Akihiko smiled, and replied , "I'm Akihiko. Nice to meet you, angel."

**A/N: THERE ARE NOT ENOUGH SUPERNATURAL JUNJOU FICS OUT THERE! *rowr***

**Ahhhh... Holidays will be over soon. I will still try my best to type more! Stay tuned! xD**


	2. Angel

**A/N: Nyaaaahhh~! I dunnoe whether to add in the egoist and terrorist couplez or not...**

**Whatever. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica in anyway. **

Misaki took a tentative sip of his peach soda. He was nervous to the tips of his toes.

Across him, Akihiko attempted in what he hoped was a comforting smile. This boy, Misaki, was afraid of him, and he could smell it.

_How did I get myself into this? _Misaki thought.

Well, after the demon had helped him get up, he invited him to have a cup of coffee with him. Misaki had stupidly agreed, too stunned and nervous to say anything else.

And now here he was, sitting in a cafe, with a _demon _in front of him, trying to make conversation.

"Say, what angel kind of angel are you? I've never seen an angel with a gun."

Misaki gulped. The man's voice was smooth like velvet, and it caressed Misaki's ears, filling it in and drowning out all other noises. It was beautiful, like its owner. Misaki gazed at the man's prominent cheekbones, those silver strands of silken hair. He longed to stroke it, feel them sift through his fingers. Misaki wanted to let his eyes travel down, to gaze deeply into those hypnotic violet eyes, and drown in them.

A trap. Misaki knew that it was a trap, a devil's snare, that too many mortals had fallen victim to.

It took some time for him to realise that Akihiko was still waiting for an answer.

Misaki blushed deeply. He had made himself look like a fool! But he said "I'm... an Angel of Love, actually..."

Akihiko raised an eyebrow. "You're Cupid?"

Misaki shook his head. "No, Cupid is the Roman term for us."

Akihiko nodded. There was a problem with humans when it came to the supernatural. They live in all parts of the world, and they all think different. Since each culture or religion has its own version of a "God", there were many deviations of God.

Humans simply _must_ insist on their "Gods" being the one true god that they condemn each other's "gods", calling them fakes and devils in disguise.

_Humans absolutely love a reason to start a war._

Akihiko sighed. And he looked at the child in front of him. An Angel of Love. A few thoughts ran through his mind. Is it this boy's job to prevent war and hatred? Was that why God created him in the first place? How could this fragile being carry such an important and difficult task without breaking?

Akihiko saw the blush of self-consciousness creep over Misaki's delicate face. How it fascinated him, this boy. Akihiko had never met a Creature of Light before. For some reason, Akihiko wanted to... touch the boy? Look deep enough into those eyes and see what was inside? But the boy kept turning away every time Akihiko tried. Hmm...

"Misaki..." Akihiko called out in his special voice. The voice he used to seduce humans, only much less intense. The boy looked up, and Akihiko's gaze caught his peridot green eyes.

In that instant, both of them froze.

Misaki was absolutely lost in those liquid lavender eyes. He was not joking. They seemed to contain a galaxy of their own behind them, the constellations twinkling.

They stared at each other, unsure what to say.

Misaki saw the eyes... melt? Like they were warming? Whatever it was, the demon looked better with soft eyes. Definitely less scary, and much more approachable.

Just when Misaki opened his mouth to say something, there was a loud female voice that interrupted them.

"Yeah! Okay! Dad! Just, relax a little! I'm doing fine, and you don't have to come and check my new boyfriend. Got it?" then the woman rudely snapped her flip phone shut. "Dammit, dad." She muttered. "When will you learn that I grew up?" then she shook her head, and walked out of the cafe, huffing.

Misaki eyes trailed after the woman's back, and he slid out of his seat.

"Excuse me, I have work to do."

Misaki tailed the woman, and when she stopped to text a message, Misaki ducked behind some bushes. He took out his gun, and filled some bullets in. Oh, how he loved the sound his bullets made when the clinked into place.

He trained the gun at the woman's back, and, with steady fingers, pulled the trigger.

The shot did not make a sound. When the bullet hit the woman, blood didn't spurt out. Instead, the woman winced and turned around with quizzical eyes. When she didn't find anything, she turned her attention back to the cell phone in her hands. She widened her eyes, and pursed her lips. Then, she pressed some numbers and lifted the phone to her ears.

"Dad? I'm so sorry about just now..."

Misaki grinned. He couldn't help it. He just felt so good after a job well done. He turned around and almost jumped out of his skin when he saw Akihiko there.

"Nice aim."

Misaki, after calming himself, replied, " We don't only hook up lovers, you see. We hook up family members too. That's the small fry jobs. The big guns go to the people who have to mend wars."

Akihiko nodded, taking in this new information. He had never really known much of his heavenly counterparts.

Akihiko studied the gun Misaki had in his hands. It was made of rosy, clear glass. You could see the cylinder. There were ornate patterns of roses tracing it, and the small trigger was elegantly curved, designed just for Misaki's slim fingers. The handle had rose vines twisting around it as grips.

"Impressive." Akihiko appraised the pistol.

Misaki's grin broadened. "We don't use bows like the humans think we do. And we most certainly are not babies in diapers."

Akihiko had a thoughtful look on his face "Say, you can actually make people fall in love?"

"Yeah, we can. It's a really nice feeling to get when you see the couple afterward, all happy and stuff." A happy smile graced Misaki's lips.

_Make people fall in love..._

"How do these things work, actually?"

Misaki help up a glass bullet. It had a rose entwined around it. "Well, we have to think really, really hard about the person we want the target to fall in love or make up with. It doesn't have to be a face, just the person and their relations to our target. Of course, we have to do a little spying sometimes. If the target falls for her violent boyfriend, then it wouldn't go good, wouldn't it? We have to find their match, and then hook them up. Only then, can we really bring happiness to earth."

It was the longest speech Akihiko had heard Misaki say so far. Well, it really explained the mechanics of love.

A bolt of inspiration hit him. "Misaki. Will you do me a favour?"

At this, Misaki looked distrustful and uncomfortable again, the shy boy he was before he completed his mission. "What sort of favour?"

"I'm having love problems myself. I really love this man, his name is Takahiro. I've loved him for five years, and he's getting married." Normally, talking about Takahiro would make Akihiko depressed, but this time, he might have found the solution to all his problems.

Misaki gaped. "You're gay?"

Akihiko gave him his best _So what?_ Stare.

Misaki swallowed, then said, "Go on..."

Akihiko treated Misaki to his best unnerving, seducing smile. "I want you to make him fall in love with me."

**A/N: Dun dun duuuunnn! Trubble! :D**

**Omake:**

_**Misaki trained the gun at the woman's back, and, with steady fingers, pulled the trigger. **_

_**The woman screamed with pain as blood erupted from her back. She dropped her cellphone. **_

_**People rushed to help "Call the ambulance!"**_

_**Misaki pulled out a walkie talkie, a smile on his face. "Target is out."**_


	3. Fury

**A/N: If you all don't review, then I won't continue the chapters!**

**Naaaahhh just kidding. It annoys me like hell when people do that. ='.'= **

**I write for my own personal enjoyment, and hopefully, yours too! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica. It belongs to Shungiku Nakamura sensei.**

"Forget about it!" Misaki huffed. The nerve of this man! Does he not get it?

"Why not? I love Takahiro, and I can take care of him, financially, emotionally, and physically." Akihiko smirked at the last one.

Misaki turned away, a frown on his angel's face. Even then, Akihiko still thought he looked absolutely beautiful.

"Aren't you happy? For him?" Misaki muttered.

This question took Akihiko by surprise. "Excuse me?"

"Aren't you happy that he found someone he fell in love with? That he is happy with a woman who also loves him?" Misaki turned around, a crease on his brow. "That he is happy the way he is, that he will live peacefully and have children?"

Akihiko felt himself twitch. "That's none of your business. I just want you to make him mine!"

Misaki's face turned red with anger. "How dare you!" and he took a step closer to Akihiko, his eyes trained on his face, green fire searing right into lilac eyes. "What is Takahiro? An object that you can posses? "

Akihiko stuttered. He, Akihiko, a powerful demon, was actually a bit intimidated by this child.

"Aren't you happy that he is happy? Even if it's not you?!"

Akihiko looked down into Misaki's furious face. It was a mask of absolute contempt, but it was beautiful. The angel's eyes was shining, and they flared, every colour of the spectrum. He was flushed, the red blending and yet standing out from his creamy caramel skin.

The angel's righteous anger only made him all the more purer.

"You do not love Takahiro." Misaki growled between gritted teeth.

At this Akihiko had to snap. "Yes I do. I have five years, and I will for another five, another ten, for a long, long time." He glared at the boy. "You do not know anything, you're still a kid!"

"Yeah, right. It's not love. It's not love, it's just infatuation. Lust. Want for what you can't have!" Misaki spat the words out. "You disgust me." He whirled around, and ran off.

Akihiko stood there, the sight of Misaki still burned into his pupils.

*-*-*-*-*-*

Misaki eyed the lady sitting by herself on her sofa, who was sobbing uncontrollably. He felt a familiar pang in his heart.

He had been researching this woman for some time. She had a husband, and they were deeply in love with each other. The man died 3 years ago, and she had been alone ever since, utterly convinced she will love no other. She prayed to her husband every day.

It was sorrowful to watch. Misaki had been scanning the premises for a possible match. There were many men who were about the same age as her, but they were all perverts after nubile young girls.

Misaki hated perverts more than anything. They try to get innocent souls to sleep with them by showering false affection on them, claiming love that will crumble.

The demon is one of those perverts. It has been a few days since Misaki's encounter with that abominable devil, but every time Misaki closed his eyes, he could see those violet eyes. He could not forget the demon and his voice, his hair, his eyes. His lips, that had uttered words that Misaki hated to hear. Coating them with clothes of silk, to make them sound almost like music.

Goddammit! He was being haunted! That demon must've put a curse on him!

Misaki snapped his eyes back to the widow.

_Focus!_

_*-*-*-*-*_

Akihiko felt the wind rushing through his hair. The dusk sky was darkening little by little, the lingering sunlight spilt across the sky slowly getting absorbed by the darkness. Below him, Tokyo city lay sprawled, its lights twinkling, the inhabitants bustling about their nighttime activities.

Akihiko took in a deep breath. The air was sharp and freezing from where he was standing, which was on the very top of a skyscraper. He was trying to catch a certain Angel of Love's scent.

Akihiko opened his eyes. He could still recall Misaki's lovely voice, ringing in his ears like it was a choir all by itself. Akihiko couldn't explain it, but he wanted to see Misaki again. It was a feeling he got when Takahiro had to go on a date and he was all alone...

Over the past few days, Akihiko had reconsidered his feeling for Takahiro. Maybe that angel was right. Maybe he didn't really love Takahiro... but then, what was the point of those five years of pining for him?

Akihiko wanted to talk to the angel to help him understand his confused feelings...

A smell drifted across Akihiko's nose. It wasn't Misaki's sweet sunny scent. Rather, it was a coppery taste that Akihiko knew all too well. _A vampire._

Akihiko turned around when he felt the rush of air behind him. The man that was standing there was wearing a worn leather coat, and his black hair was tousled. His face was unshaven, but Akihiko could imagine women flocking to him, attracted to this rogue vampire's bad-boy look.

"Hello, there, demon." It was considered non-offensive in the supernatural world to refer to someone as their race.

"Good evening, vampire." Akihiko smoothly replied.

The vampire grinned. "It's Ikuto."

"Akihiko."

Ikuto stared out at the city. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" he murmured. "So full of humans, full to the brim with blood." As he said this, Akihiko could see the feline teeth extend from Ikuto's mouth. "Just one little prick, and they start bursting." Ikuto licked the tips of his teeth.

"Listen, Ikuto, why don't you go discuss this with another vam—" Akihiko broke off. A sudden breeze had came blowing by... carrying a tempting, sweet, scent. Akihiko and Ikuto widened their eyes. Akihiko, because he finally found Misaki's scent, and Ikuto, because he caught scent of a delicious meal.

Ikuto chuckled. "My, my. What have we here?" and with a rush, he ran towards the direction of Misaki's smell. Akihiko didn't spent no time hesitating. Vampires, who were close cousins of demons, can run as fast as demons can.

They jumped past buildings, Akihiko catching up quickly. Ikuto growled. He wasn't going to let his prey go easily. "Last one there's a rotten egg!" he called out.

Akihiko saved his breath, just increased the speed of his legs.

The scent got stronger, and finally Akihiko could see Misaki's silhouette, shadowy against the moonlight.

"Misaki!"

Misaki looked up, his innocent face surprised.

Ikuto hissed, and took a swipe at Akihiko. Better to get rid of competition first.

"Akihiko-san!" Misaki cried out.

Akihiko retaliated, giving the vampire a right hook. Ikuto flinched, and tried to kick Akihiko's abdomen. Akihiko dodged the attack easily, and proceeded to grab the vampire's head, and smashed Ikuto's face into his knee. Ikuto slid to the ground, unconscious. His nose was smeared across his face, and blood was gushing all over.

Akihiko rushed forward to a horrified Misaki. It wouldn't take long for the vampire to heal, and be up and running again. With a swift, flowing movement, he carried the boy in his arms and jumped down the building.

Misaki gave a yelp as they plunged. They were at the top of a 15 story apartment, for goodness' sake! Misaki, on instinct, clasped his hands around Akihiko's neck and hung on for dear life. He squeezed his eyes shut, and Akihiko tightened his grip around the frightened boy. He pressed the little warm body against his own, letting the warmth seep through their clothes.

Akihiko landed silently, hitting the ground toes first. Misaki's eyes fluttered open, and he managed to say, "What the hell was that!?"

This was definitely not the time and place to be having a conversation. "Let's go to my home first."

Misaki narrowed his eyes a little, but nodded. Akihiko smiled, pleased that the angel wasn't fighting. Then he took off, with the boy still in his arms, into the night.

**A/N: Phew! *Slumps in front of computer* Please, please PLEASE review!! I would sooo appreciate it. ^^ **


	4. Soulmates

**A/N: So long, holidays!!! Sorry everyone, but Love Bullets will be slower in updating now, thanks to the accursed system called "Established Education". Grrrr**

**Thank you all for the lovely comments! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica. Nuff said.**

Misaki laid his back on the red sofa.

Not less than 34 minutes ago, the demon Akihiko had just committed an act of violence right before Misaki's innocent eyes. It was a very unnerving experience.

Almost as if he can read Misaki's mind, Akihiko said, "Misaki, you would've became that vampire's prey tonight if I hadn't come to save you. At least show some more gratitude."

The angel nodded his head, feeling very weak.

On the way back to this luxurious and extravagant maisonette, Misaki had been looking up at the demon, with his silver hair illuminated by the moon like a halo. Misaki had tried to decipher him, unsure whether he was a friend or foe. That was, until they neared the demon's den. It came as a huge shock to Misaki, who had been expecting some underground torture chamber filled with bones and carcasses, to see a fancy and high class apartment complex looming in front of him.

Now, Misaki, in a mixture of trauma, shock and nervousness felt like he could really break into pieces. He whimpered, and pulled his knees to his chest. Akihiko, sensing the signs of mental breakdown from the fragile cherub, went to the kitchen to prepare some soothing tea. But, since he is our beloved and house-dumb Usagi-san, of course he used non heat resistant glass and...

CRASH!!

It really is amazing Misaki didn't die from mental stress right then and there. Instead, he jumped five feet into the air and yelped. Akihiko, wide eyed, stared down at the broken glass. Misaki, adrenaline still pumping in his system, rushed to his side. "Geez! Use the heat-resistant glass! Idiot! Did you hurt yourself?"

Misaki picked up Akihiko's hand and checked it. Akihiko blinked. With his big hands clasped in between Misaki's soft gentle ones, he felt a bit... he was...

Akihiko did not know how to explain what he was feeling inside. But whatever it was, he did not want Misaki to let go of his hand.

After Misaki was satisfied there were no wounds, he rummaged through the cupboards for heat resistant glass. Much to Akihiko's disappointment. He was hoping he _did_ get a cut and let Misaki suck on his wounds. _Sigh... Reality is counter expectations._

"Don't you separate the cups here?" Misaki grumbled. He pulled out two cups and poured the hot tea into them. They didn't break.

"There are heat-resistant glass and non-heat resistant glass?" Akihiko said, surprise strong in his tone.

"Of course! Didn't you know?" Misaki turned around at him, his eyebrows shooting up. "How long have you been in the human realm?"

"10 years..."

Misaki frowned a little, an Akihiko noticed how cute that little pucker between his brow was. "You should know! I've only been here a few months!"

"Hmm... for simple and only semi-intelligent beings, humans sure know how to invent things to suit their world..." Akihiko mused.

Misaki rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Akihiko chuckled. "You seem much calmer now. How long does shock last for angels?"

Misaki didn't say anything, just took the cups out to the living room.

They settled down on the couch, and it was like a repeat of what happened in the cafe. Until...

"I can't believe I have to serve tea when I'm the guest. Also, I was an almost victim of a vampire attack." Misaki mumbled. This unexpected sentence made Akihiko burst out in laughter. Misaki turned bright red, and started yelling.

"OI! Baka! I'm trying to make conversation here!!!" But truthfully, watching this man laugh at something he said made Misaki feel fuzzy and warm inside... That demon definitely looked sexier when he was laughing.

_Stop it Misaki!!! YOU ARE AN ANGEL! A pure being!! How can you think that something as dark as a demon can be SEXY? Aren't I supposed to be AGAINST sexy??? What? WHY!?!? This is just wrong!_

Misaki looked away from the sexy sight until Akihiko finally managed to calm down. When the waves of laughter stopped, Misaki turned to him again, still red-faced. The demon was unexpectedly solemn, his violet eyes cool, yet soft.

"Tell me, Misaki. Do soulmates exist?"

"Eh?" Misaki blinked, completely thrown off by this random question. Do soulmates exist? Well, that was a question angels of his type have been trying to answer for years! Did this demon know that he was asking one of the most confusing and philosophical questions of all times?

Akihiko looked at Misaki with steady eyes. "Well?"

Misaki hesitated. "Yes, and no." Misaki took a sip of his tea before he continued. "You see, it's a question similar to the egg and the chicken. Sometimes humans click together like they were jigsaw puzzles, perfect and cozy, but after some time, they fight and fall apart... It's as if they aren't constant enough to be paired for eternity..."

_Even Takahiro might not love Manami forever..._ this would have given Akihiko joy, were it not for Misaki's hanging sentence.

"So, there IS such a thing as soulmates, just that they don't last." Misaki shrugged. "For humans, that is. For our more... lasting kind, we're not very sure if our relationships are permanent. But we do last longer than mortals. There are so many factors to love, you see, that you can never guarantee two people will love each other forever. But..."

Akihiko understood by that 'But...'. Misaki was trying to say love isn't something that needs to be categorized or calculated. When you love someone, you love them. If you don't, you don't.

Misaki closed his jade-coloured eyes. Talking about this particular issue had always been a headache for him, as it were for many others. So imagine his surprise when he felt the sofa disappearing underneath him, replaced by arms that were already familiar to Misaki.

"Hey! What the hell, you bastard!" Misaki said, indignance clear in his voice.

"You look tired. Why not crash here for tonight?" Akihiko purred. In truth, there was more to his kindness.

Misaki frowned, but didn't put up a fight. Instead, his head drooped and he turned his head to the demon's chest. "Thanks..." his words were starting to slur.

Akihiko opened the door to his bedroom, the only room that was available, since he hadn't prepared the guest room. He laid Misaki on his bed, arranging the boy's head in the right position on the pillow and tucking him in. Misaki, in that state of sleep where everything was fuzzy, barely acknowledged this caring gesture. He closed his eyes, exhausted.

The demon pulled his cuddle buddy, Suzuki-san, next to Misaki. Then, he stroked the boy's hair softly, feeling the smooth strands under his palms. He let his thumbs gently touch Misaki's closed eyelids, tracing the eyelashes. He leaned in and whispered a "Good night, angel." and planted a gentle kiss on his forehead.

Misaki was already asleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Akihiko stood on the roof of the apartment, waiting. Finally, he could see the outline of Ikuto's form in the distance, moving closer.

When he was close enough, Akihiko called out "You seem well." And gave him a superior smirk.

Ikuto hissed. "So, what did ya do with the kid?" he glared at Akihiko, who didn't reek of any bloody substance of any kind.

"Nothing of your concern." The demon coolly replied. Ikuto, totally pissed off (as this is the effect Akihiko seemed to give most people), rushed forward to slash Akihiko, but his wrist was grabbed by the demon, who proceeded to twist off the vampire's arm. The sound of splintering bone was followed by a howl of agony, and Akihiko wasn't going to let the vampire heal fast enough to live.

The night was filled with sounds of flesh being ripped apart, and shrieks that would not be heard.

**A/N: Do not hate me for doing this to a character who closely resembles Ikuto from Shugo Chara!!! I didn't even mean for him to be from Shugo Chara anyway! :o Honestly!!!**


	5. Decision

**A/N: I finally have a little time to do this. :D Review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjo Romantica.**

_Misaki inched closer to the sight in front of him. A man was being pinned to the ground by another, struggling. The other man's outstretched hands began clawing at him, wildly._

_A peculiar scent arose to Misaki's nose. Cold sweat broke out on his forehead when he smelt the sickening stench of blood. Even though he really, really didn't want to, he took a step closer._

_The man on the ground was sprawled in an odd angle, and to Misaki's horror, he saw the bones sticking up like shards of broken tombstones, red blood on white. The face of the man was too mutilated for Misaki to see. His abdomen was torn out, life fluid and other things Misaki preferred not to see spilling out. The other man moved, his back to Misaki, as he caught hold of the slightly twitching foot and twisted the leg clean off. Flinging it away, the boy's frightened eyes followed the limb, where it joined a discarded arm._

_Misaki wondered why he was not fainting from shock. Or puking his guts out._

_Misaki turned to the gory men. The predator straightened up, and turned around. _

_That was when Misaki screamed, at the top of his lungs._

_Akihiko was standing there, covered in sinful blood._

_*x*x*x*x*x_

Akihiko, after dumping the bloody corpse in Tokyo Bay, came home and took a long shower. He was finished putting on his clothes and towelling his hair dry when he heard a scream from his bedroom.

The angel was panting heavily when Akihiko threw open the door. Misaki's bed-messed hair was damp with sweat, and he was as pale as a sheet. Akihiko rushed to the boy's side and, unsure what to do, asked, "Are you okay?" Akihiko had always prided himself for being cool headed in all situations, but right now he felt his heart pounding furiously in his chest, his face drawn in worry.

Misaki's pupils contracted, as if he were seeing something else. Akihiko put his hand to Misaki's back, rubbing it in soothing motions. At the contact, Misaki flinched back from Akihiko.

"Misaki..." Akihiko could see the _fear_ in the angel's green eyes. He hesitated, before saying in a calming voice, "Relax, Misaki. You're not dreaming anymore. It was all a nightmare."

Misaki took a deep, shuddering breath, before nodding. _Just a nightmare._

Akihiko looked at the shivering boy. He looked so scared that he just _had _to put his arms around him to comfort him. He rested the boy on his lap and tucked the boy's head under his chin.

The angel stopped trembling after a long time, and even started to dose on Akihiko's chest. Akihiko ran his hands through Misaki's silky hair, tilting the boy's head onto the crook of his neck.

Akihiko had seen the boy sleep yesterday night before, but right now, with no worries of a vengeful vampire nagging on the back of his mind, he could truly appreciate the angel's glorious beauty.

Misaki's forehead was smoothed out in an expression of calm peacefulness. His cheeks were that tint of strawberry red, and Akihiko couldn't help but stroke them. _So smooth..._ He rubbed the tip of Misaki's nose, and he chuckled when he saw the cute dimple on his chin. He leaned in, and breathed the scent of melting chocolate. He put a finger up to Misaki's lips, and traced them slowly. The velvety texture made Akihiko lick his own lips. Had he ever seen Misaki smile before? Yes, he had, once, but that was just before he made Misaki mad at him. He wants to see Misaki smile happily, at him. He wants to see Misaki's lips curve because of something he did. He wants to see Misaki in _pleasure..._ He wanted...

Before Akihiko could figure out exactly what it was he wanted, he had bent his face directly over Misaki's, and their lips were almost touching when Akihiko sharply turned his face away. The _angel_ (was he really an angel?) was so..._tempting...alluring..._weren't _demons _supposed to be the ones who were tempting?

His gaze lowered to his sleeping angel.

_My angel? Mine? _Akihiko shook his head at the direction his thoughts had taken him. How had fascination of this boy changed him so much?

Unable to resist, he pecked a quick kiss on his adorable cheeks. He daren't touch those lips... no, he didn't want to taint Misaki, especially after murdering a sentient being.

This new revelation made Akihiko recall the times when he was in hell, torturing, killing... all the hideous and gruesome scenes, worse than what he did last night. And Misaki couldn't even stand to see Akihiko bash someone's nose. So, if Misaki knew what kind of man Akihiko really was, he did not want Misaki to see what Akihiko had seen.

Would he still be so willing to be in Akihiko's arms?

Akihiko buried his face in Misaki's hair. He didn't want Misaki to go... He lost Takahiro, and he didn't want to lose Misaki.

_Wait, I'm talking like Misaki is mine._

Akihiko blinked, this new thought surprising him. Did he... was he... _in love with Misaki?_

No. This couldn't be... a demon and an angel... but Akihiko remembered the time when he first fell for Takahiro, he had thought the same things: a demon and a human.

But when he fell for Takahiro, it had taken him weeks to admit it. Akihiko had met Misaki only a few days ago and now...

What is this?

Akihiko frowned and pulled Misaki down on the bed with him. He still held him to his chest, and pulled the blanket over them, immersed in his thoughts. Akihiko found Misaki's small hand and held it up to his face. Misaki's body curled, his weight pressing lightly. A lovely warmth enveloped Akihiko.

"_U...Usagi-san..." _a sleepy voice called out.

Akihiko blinked. That voice... Akihiko looked down at Misaki. Misaki had his thumb to his mouth, and he was so child-like at that moment that Akihiko had to cup a hand over his mouth from laughing too hard. _Usagi-san!_ It was adorable! Absolutely cute! Especially coming from those lips.

Akihiko wanted to hear Misaki say that a lot more often... hmm... that could be fixed. From here on out, Misaki will refer to him as Usagi-san.

Akihiko smiled, he put his lips nearer to Misaki's ear, then whispered, "_Misaki. I love you." _

Akihiko swore he saw Misaki smile.

This was when Akihiko decided. He will keep Misaki and love him. He will keep his past quiet.

And hopefully, Misaki will love him back.

That was Akihiko's game plan.

**A/N: Okay, sorry for the sucky, no plot chapter. But I am sooooo dry... =.= *GAAAAHHH****

**But this chapter was for Akihiko to know he loves Misaki and for me to start having Misaki call him Usagi-san. **

**Man, did I mention Bohemian Rhapsody is very addictive? :D**


	6. Snow

**A/N: Let's play a Love Game, love game...**

**Whoa, Love game by Lady Gaga is an almost anthem of Love bullets.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Junjo Romantica, Snow white, or Love Game.**

"Mmm..." Misaki rolled to his side, yawning.

After doing some routine stretching, he felt bright as a button after a good night's sleep. In fact, he was all tingly and light-boned, he was sure he could get some matchmaking work done today. Misaki rested a bit longer on this refreshing, fluffy cloud of bliss, reminiscing his days in heaven, when he would wake up every morning to this feeling.

_Heigh ho, heigh ho, it's off to work we go..._

Misaki thought that today was going to be a sunny, happy, bird-chirpy, day. Unfortunately...

Vice-like grips ensnared his small waist. His head was pulled back, and his bangs fell away from his forehead. Misaki felt lips press on his face, and with a jolt, he realised it was none other than...

"Akihiko?" (well, duh...) Misaki felt his cheeks redden when he saw that he was... spooning with the demon.

"Misaki, I want you to call me Usagi-san from now on."

"WHAT?!"

Misaki's mind reeled back to when he was a kid, in heaven. He had a small pet then, a rabbit by the name of Usagi-san (As you can see, Misaki isn't one to give outstandingly unique names...). Misaki remembered him very well. When Misaki hurt himself and cried or was scared of the Boogieman in the closet, Usagi-san had always been there to offer his soft, fluffy being to snuggle and seek solace. Misaki had loved Usagi-san's greyish fur, along with his brilliant eyes and smooth ears. When Usagi-san died, Misaki had almost flooded the world below when his tears became rain.

Till this day, Misaki still misses Usagi-san a lot, and this demon, who doesn't even respect love, is asking Misaki to call him as a dear friend he had lost? This was outrageous! Downright blasphemy!

"Misaki, call me Usagi-san."

"No fucking way!"

Akihiko pulled back to stare at Misaki. He smirked, and decided to play with him a little.

"_Misaki..." _he whispered huskily. Leaning in, he bit Misaki's earlobe. He sucked on the tender skin there. Misaki gasped, and started struggling. Akihiko kissed a trail down his jawline, and Misaki gave a yelp.

"Won't you give in?"

"No... will not..."

"Oh?" his hands moved downwards, sliding across the skin of Misaki's stomach. Misaki squirmed and flailed.

"OI! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU PUTTING OUR HANDS?"

"I'll keep going if you don't call me Usagi-san..." Akihiko purred.

"Mmph! Fine! Stop it, Usagi-san!"

"Good boy." Akihiko took away his hand, but still kept Misaki in a close embrace.

After a while of silence, Misaki still quite not believing what had happened just now, he murmured, "Usagi-san," _cringe_ "can you let go of me?"

"Mm..." Usagi-san just hugged Misaki tighter. He just loved how Misaki felt in his arms. So warm and small... and he smells so deliciously sweet. Akihiko's mouth watered, but he bit back the urge to taste Misaki and reminded himself of the game plan. If he were to make a move on Misaki, the little angel might get frightened. _Damn. _

Misaki, on the other hand, was in absolute freak-out mode. First, he was in bed with a demon. _Blush._ Second, said demon almost molested him. _BLUSH. _Third, he was to call him Usagi-san. _Okay, no blush, but it brought back some memories..._

"Misaki, you're so adorable."

Misaki sputtered, caught in surprise. "OI! What? Don't call me cute!" and with a mighty push, he sprang out of bed, away from Akihiko's clutches. Usagi-san grumbled, but made no move to catch the boy. Misaki stumbled out of the bedroom, and after opening and closing a few doors, he found the bathroom. He locked himself in, and took a deep breath.

Although it was rude of Misaki as a guest, he decided to take a shower. He stripped, and when he saw his gun, he reminded himself that he had work to do.

Misaki lavished in the hot shower, which was infinitely preferable to his solar-powered shower heater at his own flat (and the thick clouds hanging over Tokyo recently only made it worse).

After changing back to his worn clothes, Misaki slipped out, and went to the kitchen to get some water. The cups and mugs were all cute-ish, with bears and bunny motifs.

"How about some breakfast?"

Misaki almost choked when he felt arms twine around him. After swallowing a huge mouthful of water, he turned to face the demon. Misaki would have gave him an earful, but his voice froze in his throat when he caught sight of the demon's eyes.

They were mesmerizing. Misaki's eyes trailed across Usagi-san's handsome features. Again, his mind conjured up the word _sexy._

Akihiko bent down to nuzzle Misaki's neck. He chuckled when he felt a shiver of desire run up the angel's spine. Misaki 's hand reached out, as if to touch him, but he pulled back, biting his lip.

"Usagi-san, I have work to do..." but his stomach grumbled.

"You can't work on an empty stomach. Let's go out to eat."

*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*

After a scrumptious breakfast at Kikyuu's (completely made-up name, I swear!), a cafe filled with rich and upperclass people who at anytime could be closing billion dollar deals via e-mail on a laptop or writing the 21st century's best poem, they left with Akihiko holding Misaki's hands. Misaki noted how cold Usagi-san's hands were, _BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT! _

They were in public, with people staring quizzically and whispering, for goodness' sake! _Oh Dear Father, _Misaki half-prayed. _Lord of my homeland and ruler of the universe. Why Hast Thou Forsaken Me? I can die of embarrassment!_

Akihiko, oblivious to all attention, asked, "So, were do you need to go?"

"Ah, I'm trying to find a husband for a widow... but there aren't many available men out there." By available, Misaki meant appropriate.

Usagi-san chuckled. "Well, if you don't mind, I'll be escorting you today..." Akihiko wanted to spend more time with his new found love.

Misaki blinked. What? "Why?"

Usagi-san sighed. "Misaki, if I hadn't come to save you last night, you would be a lifeless, drained body." At this, Akihiko grimaced. "There is a high chance the same vampire will be on your trail." _Yeah right. _The vampire is already swimming with the fishes right now in Davy Jone's locker, but Misaki didn't have to know that.

"Eh? But..." Misaki's voice faltered, and he looked away. Instantly, Akihiko felt uneasy.

_Does he know? _No, that can't be. But Misaki _suspects_... and that might be enough to scare him. Akihiko could see the same fear in Misaki's eyes when he woke up from that nightmare.

What did the nightmare have to do with the murder that took place last night? Akihiko knew that people, even humans, sometimes have dreams that are actually visions, telling them of things they didn't know. Could it be that...

"Misaki, is your nightmare still bothering you?"

Misaki's head snapped up. Shit! Did the demon read his mind or something? "Em, sort of..."

In a second, Akihiko had pulled them into an alleyway and he hugged him tightly. Misaki felt weird and embarrassed, but oddly comforted too.

"Misaki, I know that dream scared you, so please don't think about it anymore."

The demon smelled intoxicatingly seductive, with the faint scent of tobacco and body soap.

Misaki wrapped his own slim arms around the demon, but they didn't meet over Usagi-san's broad shoulders. Misaki closed his eyes, and made a promise to himself to forget about the nightmare. After all, this demon was kind, albeit playful and perverted, but completely different than the bloody demon of his dreams.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Misaki and Akihiko entered endless pubs and diners, listening in on conversations of men, and discussing Misaki's target at hand.

Misaki had already given Usagi-san the lowdown on the lady, and he in return gave out the traits of the kind of man she needed. Misaki deeply appreciated the extra help, for the man had much deeper insight than Misaki did.

When the sun had set, they decided to call it a day.

Misaki turned to walk to his flat, but was stopped a few steps later when the collar of his jacket was grabbed.

"And _where _do you think you're going?"

"Hah? I'm going home, of course!"

"No, you're staying with me. My conscious absolutely will not allow a small and weak creature like you go anywhere alone, especially after dark."

Misaki glared. "What? That---" He was cut off by the sound of a phone ringing.

Akihiko pulled out his cell phone, answering the call.

"Hai, mushi-mushi? Oh, Takahiro! How are you?" Akihiko said into the phone. "Ah, I'm fine..."Then, Akihiko's eyes widened.

In that instant, Misaki saw an emotion so raw on Usagi-san's face that it set alarm bells ringing in his head.

"Ah, I see, I'll come, for sure." Usagi-san was fighting hard to mask the despair from his voice. After a while, Akihiko flipped his phone shut.

"Usagi-san..." unthinkingly, Misaki reached a hand out to Usagi-san's face. He turned it to him gently, and stared at the expression there.

It gave him a shock when he found a peaceful expression on Usagi-san's face. Peace as in, the peace after the war had been fought.

"Misaki..." and Usagi-san promptly fell into Misaki's arms, hanging on to Misaki like he was a drowning man and the boy was his float.

Unexpectedly, Akihiko pinned Misaki to the lamp post behind him. And the next thing Misaki knew, there was a pair of warm lips pressed up against his. They were soft but firm.

Misaki's mind couldn't quite know what to think anymore, so it just shut down. He leaned backwards, accepting the kiss.

And Usagi-san, who had forgotten the promise he made himself last night, parted their lips.

His tongue slid in, and explored the little mouth. As he did this, fluffy white things floated down from the heavens and touched his skin. They were cold. _Snow._

xXxXxXxX

In the darkness near the two, Kamijou Hiroki gasped.

**A/N: sorry for the suckiness! *sob* But I've been distracted lately. And btw, Takahiro had called to tell Akihiko the marriage date.**

**Next chapter: ** **Hiroki included. *yippee!***


	7. Laws

**A/N: Woot! Woot! u Chapter seven! Booya! Lately I've been hiccupping a lot, I don't know why.**

**Has anyone read JunJo Mermaid yet? No? *reaches a hand out and smacks your head, leaving a triple topping ice cream bump with a band aid crisscross mark* READ IT! It's frickin' awesome~!**

**Oh, and, I apologize for the misspelling of moshi-moshi in the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Junjo Romantica. *sad, no?***

Misaki felt like his head was twirling in weird and wonderful ways. Like a star exploding, a supernova was happening right there inside him. This was his first kiss, and it was absofrickinlutely awesome... in both good ways and bad ways.

Usagi-san pulled apart for just the barest second, catching some air before bending down to lick a snowflake which had landed on Misaki's lips.

Misaki's eyes rolled back a little into his head, and he felt a vague tug at the back of his mind. The little tug evolved into a voice, a voice which said _What the hell are you doing?!_

The voice was silent when Usagi-san kissed his cheek softly, but only to return when Usagi-san's arms tightened on Misaki's waist. This time, instead of a tiny whisper, it screamed a _He's in love with someone else! He's a demon, he's a MAN._

_I'M NOT GAY!!!_

That last one caused Misaki to push Usagi-san back. Panting heavily, Usagi-san stood, surprised for a moment, before taking Misaki back into his arms. Misaki struggled, but Usagi-san put his lips to his ear and whispered. "What's wrong?" Misaki shivered when he felt the rapid hot breathing brush his neck.

"You-you are..." Misaki's brain can't seem to generate the correct words. "You love Takahiro." And abruptly, tears sprang from his eyes, and his throat clenched shut painfully. What? Why did that statement make Misaki's heart contract excruciatingly?

"No." Usagi-san said, and he seemed as if he was fitting one last piece into a puzzle. "I don't."

Misaki stared at Usagi-san. "What?"

"You said it yourself: I didn't love him... you were right. It was only want for what I couldn't have."

"But, you wanted him for so long... that has to count for something, right?"

Usagi-san sighed, then chuckled. "Look at you, conflicting your own words. What a strange angel."

"Huh?"

"Misaki, look at me." Usagi-san pulled Misaki's chin towards him, staring deeply into those eyes that he had come to love so much. "I'm falling for you."

Misaki stared into the depths of Usagi-san's blazing lilac eyes. He was dead serious. Misaki gulped. "I...Impossible...We just met a few days ago... practically strangers..." Misaki's mind was scrambling for excuses, ways to deny this strange reality he had gotten into. Then he started to squirm. "What- why- Stop playing with me! This isn't funny, you know!"

Usagi-san sighed, "I was afraid you might think that way." Then he pressed his lips to Misaki's once more, silencing the boy.

Misaki immediately felt drowsy. Slowly, like the lights of a stage were being switched off one by one, the world faded into black, until all that was left was Usagi-san's warm breath.

Then, that faded too, signalling the start of unconsciousness.

xXxXxXxXx

Hiroki was running, as fast as his vampire-demon heritage would let him, to his flat.

_Oh god, was that really--? Did Akihiko... and an angel--?_

Hiroki could not believe what he had just witnessed no less that 7 seconds ago. His closest friend (and one time love interest), Akihiko, and an angel making out in the streets. And the angel wasn't even fallen!

"This is bad..." Hiroki muttered. Akihiko _had _to be horsing around, just playing. But he had said those words, such loving words, and Kamijo Hiroki knows when his best friend is serious.

When he reached his apartment, he yanked the door open, and practically slammed the wall down when he closed it. He had to call Nowaki... this was important.

"Ah, Hiro-san!" Nowaki's voice came from the kitchen.

Hiroki's head snapped up. Nowaki was home? Hiroki headed to the direction of the voice.

"Nowaki? You got off early?"

"Yeah, so I'm cooking dinner. Do you want anything? I'll prepare it for you." Nowaki flashed Hiroki a wide smile, and Hiroki flushed, for a second forgetting what he came here for.

"No, Nowaki. I have something important to tell you."

Nowaki frowned at Hiroki's tone, and paused to look at his Hiro-san. "What's wrong, Hiro-san?"

Hiroki, unsure of how to phrase the problem, started with, "Well, you know my friend Akihiko? The novelist?"

At the mention of Akihiko's name, Nowaki growled. His normally warm eyes turned a icy blue gray. "The guy you loved once?"

Hiroki hesitantly nodded. "Don't jump to conclusions, Nowaki. There is nothing going on between us."

Nowaki nodded, and sighed softly in relief. If it came from Hiro-san's mouth, he would believe it. Hiro-san would never lie to him.

"Okay, what about him?"

Hiroki took a deep breath. " I saw him in the streets... kissing somebody."

"And...?" Nowaki wasn't sure where Hiro-san was going with this.

Silently, as if afraid of someone eavesdropping, he whispered the word "Angel."

"An angel?" Nowaki had out down the knife he was using to chop vegetables. "Akihiko-san, the demon? He was kissing an angel?"

Hiroki nodded, and silence ensued. Silence tense and deafening, as it pressed against both men in the room.

"He was playing right?" Nowaki said, breaking the barrier. "He was just fooling around?"

"Nowaki, I would like to think that too. But the problem was, he gave the angel a love confession, a _real _one." Hiroki looked up, stressed.

"The penalty... for breaking the rules..." Nowaki breathed.

"I don't want to see my best friend die." Hiroki said.

As you can see, there are certain rules regarding races in the supernatural world. There is a big, thick black marker pen line dividing the heavenly races and the unholy races.

A long time ago, just a little after the events of Adam and Eve, God had a deal with Satan.

"_We shall divide, and neither sides shall touch."_

Of course, there is a penalty for not obeying this rule, which will be decided by Council of both sides. The results were most often ugly.

"Dammit, Nowaki!" Hiroki yelled. "We can't let that Bakahiko kill himself!" Thus saying, Hiroki marched back to the door, and Nowaki followed.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to knock some damn sense into the big dumbass!"

"Then I'm coming too."

"No, you stay. Akihiko may be stubborn, but I can handle him."

"I'm still coming. I want to make sure everything's alright." Nowaki said, frowning. Truth be told, Nowaki was thinking of going to meet the angel. Nowaki, a medical witch who works in a human hospital ( a job much sneered upon by other supernatural beings. _"Saving the mortals who would die sooner or later? What a waste of time."_) has heard rumours of angels having healing powers.

Trudging out to the new winter, one filled with rage while the other was filled with hope, the couple went to confront the demon who had fallen in love with the angel.

XxXxXxXxXx

Usagi-san was stroking Misaki's hair. A few hours ago, Usagi-san had sucked some energy from Misaki, and currently the boy was resting with his head in Usagi-san's lap.

In his mind, Usagi-san was remembering how Misaki had tasted when their lips had met. In the time that Usagi-san had Misaki in his embrace, that was the first time Usagi-san had felt so warm in his life.

It sent his head spinning.

"Mmph..." Misaki's eyes twitched, and he yawned. His arms stretched out, and his eyes flickered open.

"Uh... what happe-" then Misaki bolted upright. The memories of last night's events were pouring into back into his brain, and he jumped up, only to be caught back by Usagi-san.

"Let go!" Misaki yelled. He did not... he did not k-k—kiss the demon last night, did he?

"Misaki, don't be so aggressive. Drink some water." and Usagi-san calmly handed Misaki a glass of water.

Misaki took the one nano-second Usagi-san used to take the glass to bolt.

He barged through the door, and almost missed his footing as he rushed down the stairs. He headed for the door, and opened it.

_Freedom!_---

But Misaki couldn't take another step.

There wasn't anything in front of Misaki stopping him, yet Misaki _couldn't _pass the door. It was as if there was a barrier of air preventing him from escaping.

What?

Misaki pressed his hand against the invisible wall. His hand could feel nothing, but they couldn't pass the threshold of the apartment.

What?

"Oh, Misaki. I should tell you before I forget. It's futile to try to escape. I cast a charm, you can't get out of this apartment." Akihiko looked smug. "You're my prisoner now."

What?

Misaki whirled around, digesting this snippet of information, making a physical action of it by gulping. He paled, but suddenly colour rushed up to his face.

"WHY? I JUST WANT TO DO MY JOB ON EARTH!!! THIS IS CONFINEMENT, YOU KNOW?" Misaki was yelling, and pounding his curled fists into Usagi-san. This act of violence bounced harmlessly off Usagi-san, and seeing this, Misaki screamed in frustration. Misaki was breathing hard, and he panted out "_Why – are –you –doing-this-to-me?" _With each word said, Misaki threw another hit on Usagi-san's chest. The fervent punches became less erratic, until they finally died down.

Usagi-san, seeing the boy's angst, just tucked his head under his chin in response. Misaki didn't say anything, but his knees were trembling, and Usagi-san carried him to the couch in fear his legs might give out.

"Misaki, I'm doing this because I love you." At the word _love, _Misaki flinched, and Usagi-san felt a sharp pang in his heart. "I don't ever want to see the one I love taken from my eyes again."

Deciding to be kind to the boy, he rubbed his palms soothingly on the angel's back, calming him.

_How ironic. The person who made me mad made me feel better too..._Misaki thought.

_No wait! This is just some ploy of his! _Misaki shook his head hard. _Can't start thinking kind thoughts to this kidnapper! _

"Misaki..."

_He stole my first kiss!_

"I'll go get you some water."

_But he's actually really kind..._

_Stop it!_

Misaki, to his horror, felt reluctant when Usagi-san got up from the couch. _NOOO!!! IT'S A SPELL!!! HE MUST HAVE PUT SOME DAMN SPELL ON ME!_

"_Ding-dong ding dong ding dong!!!"_

From the kitchen, Usagi-san sighed. He took the cup of water and walked to the living room to give it to Misaki. Misaki downed the whole thing in an instant. Usagi-san then went to buzz the impatient person in.

_Who's coming at this time of night?_ Misaki glanced at the clock. It was the wee hours of the morning, the hands on the face of the clock displaying 3 o'clock.

"Hiro-san, please--!"

"BAKAHIKO! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!" an enraged roar rang through Misaki's eardrums, and he thought they might explode.

There was a sound of something being thumped hard, and Misaki's head came up and he saw a brown haired man whacking Usagi-san's head with his fist. Behind him, a tall man with navy hair was holding the man's shoulders, restraining him.

"Hiro-san, calm down..."

Then Hiroki's head eyes raised to the living room couch, and he caught sight of the slight figure resting there.

"_You." _Hiroki growled, and marched up to Misaki, who sat trembling .

**YAY!! Latest instalment of Love Bullets, COMPLETED! *finally* **

***wipes sweat* ^^;;; **

***sigh, too tired, might go on hiatus* **


	8. Carnival

**Danjo danjo danjo (woot woot) XD**

**Damn, I have that song stuck in my head. ;___; **

**So in the end, I'm not on Hiatus! Yaaaaayy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I don't own the Danjo Song, nor do I own Junjo Romantica.**

_Previously:_

_Then Hiroki's head eyes raised to the living room couch, and he caught sight of the slight figure resting there._

"_You." Hiroki growled, and marched up to Misaki, who sat trembling ._

_Xx~* Love Bullets *~xX_

Hiroki grabbed Misaki by the collar and shook him, hard.

"_What have you done to Bakahiko? Do you have any idea how much trouble he is in?"_ Hiroki yelled.

Misaki whimpered, frightened for his life. Akihiko rushed to his side, and abstracted Hiroki's hands, which were hooked into claws, off of Misaki's shirt. He cradled Misaki soothingly, murmuring words of comfort.

Hiroki and Nowaki watched this, and this only confirmed more of what they already knew; Akihiko was in love with this angel.

"Akihiko. What have you done?" Hiroki whispered. "If the supernatural found out, it would be in an uproar."

"So we _don't _ let them find out!" Akihiko said.

"And what about the kid?" Hiroki continued, "Will you just let _him _die too?"

"Enough!" Akihiko was raising his voice.

"Hiro-sa—" Nowaki was cut off.

"You're just going to get yourself killed, and selfishly drag the boy into it too!?"

By now, Misaki was looking frightened, confused, and alarmed. Bells were ringing sharply in his head. _Die? Kill? What is he talking about?_

Akihiko stood up, and with a fierce look on his face, grabbed Hiroki's arm and push him out of his apartment. Nowaki followed suit, and when they were both out, Akihiko slammed the door shut.

"Oi! Akihiko! We need to talk!" Hiroki started banging on the door with his fists.

"We'll talk some other time." Akihiko growled.

Hiroki took the hint. "Alright, fine." He and Nowaki left.

Akihiko turned his attention back to Misaki.

"Misaki." He bent down next to the angel and ran a hand through his hair. Misaki didn't react, but rather, he was staring off into space. "What's wrong?"

Misaki looked at Akihiko, confusion in his eyes. "What did he mean?"

"Excuse me?"

"He said we're going to die. Why?"

"Oh Misaki, it's in the rules. Don't you know?"

"what rules?"

Akihiko's jaw fell in shock. Was Misaki serious? Akihiko struggled to come up with a rational explanation.

"Misaki, didn't anyone tell you?"

Misaki slowly shook his head. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Well," Akihiko said, "basically, heavenly and unholy creatures can't mingle with each other that's all."

"So what happens if they do mingle?"

"We get brought to the council, and they more or less kill us."

There was silence. Then Misaki jumped up. "What am I doing here then?! Let me out!"

"No, Misaki." Akihiko took Misaki into his arms. "You're not going anywhere." Thus saying, he carried Misaki p the stairs to his bedroom (Isn't this a little déjà vu?) and pushed him into the bed.

"Usagi-san---nngh!" Misaki's lips were snatched, and Akihiko locked him in an inescapable embrace. He pushed Misaki higher up the large bed and let his hands roam the planes of skin underneath Misaki's shirt.

Moans came out of Misaki, and Akihiko thought he wouldn't be able to hold on out much longer if he kept doing that. Reluctantly, he loosed his hold and freed Misaki's lips. Pants filled the room, and Akihiko ducked his head low to Misaki's ear.

"Misaki, I don't want to be separated from you. I feel as if I would rather die than let that happen. But," Akihiko traced Misaki's lips. "I do love you so much."

XxXxXx **Bwaaaa sucky! T^T Never mind, I'll just wrap it up.**xXxXxX

The next few days consisted of Akihiko telling Misaki again and againhe loved him, Misaki blushing and covering his ears, telling him he doesn't want to hear it. Misaki had already met Aikawa, and they had exchanged friendly greetings and Aikawa had given him cream puffs. Misaki had taken the job of house chores, since Akihiko can barely do anything but make coffee and empty his ashtray.

When it was Misaki Confinement Day 8, he asked, well, actually _demanded_ Usagi-san release him from captive.

"Usagi-san, please, let me go out. I have an important mission to do!"

Akihiko looked up from the novel he was completing. Aikawa will have his head if he didn't finish it soon.

"No way. Just abandon your work anyway, you're mine forever."

"I can't do that! I've slacked for a long time already! Please, I have to go do my job, or people will start asking where I am!"

At this, Akihiko's ears pricked up. If Misaki's colleagues discover his absence was because he was with a demon, it would be the end. Literally.

"Hmm... I see. Well, fine you can go." Misaki's face lit up. "On a few conditions, of course."

Misaki's face sulked. "What conditions?"

"One, I have to be with you at all times when you're doing your mission. Two, we leave as soon as we think it's not suspicious to other people."

Misaki's jaw dropped. "But if you're with me all the time, wouldn't that draw some attention?"

"We'll just pretend we don't know each other, and I'll be standing some distances apart from you. But remember, you can't escape a demon."

Grudgingly, Misaki obliged.

"So, when is this mission?"

"Tonight. The amusement park is in town, and it's a common date idea."

"I see. But to tell you the truth, I don't think a noisy and crowded place like an amusement park is ideal for romance."

"Well, that's what we're here for."

xXxXxXxXxXx Akihiko simply lifted the Confinement charm and took Misaki to the park with his red sportscar. ^^xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The throngs of people pushed against the two as they made their way past the big, fancy gate. Colourful lights burst everywhere, and the smell of popcorn and chocolate assaulted the senses. Misaki was trying to inch farther away from Usagi-san, but everytime he tried, Usagi-san just grabbed him back.

"Not yet." He said. It is often said that loud places like an amusement park was a bad choice for first dates, but Akihiko can just about turn this little trip into a romantic ride. That's Usagi-san for you.

He bought a cotton candy, and pinched a bit between his fingers and held it up to Misaki's lips.

"Take a bite."

Misaki opened his mouth to protest, and Akihiko took the chance to pop the fluffy pink cloud into his mouth. The sugar melted in Misaki's hot tongue, and the sight was seducing enough for Akihiko to peck Misaki's lips.

Misaki jumped, and back away.

"Usagi-san! What if people see us!"

"Just relax and have some fun." Akihiko smiled at Misaki.

Suddenly, Akihiko's haunches backed up. He could sense the presences of other supernatural creatures, and he quickly handed Misaki the cotton candy and melted to the crowd, but keeping his eye on Misaki the whole time.

Misaki's eyes widened, wondering where Usagi-san was. Then, he heard a familiar voice calling his name.

"Oi~ Misaki!" It was other Angels of Love, and he was soon surrounded by the chatter and laughter of his cherubic friends.

Many people, especially girls, stopped and stared at the beautiful people gathered. They weren't aware they were angels, of course. Just that they were uber hot.

Akihiko's eyes glimmered with a melancholy he knew all too well. Misaki was with his kind, and was talking and laughing, his brightness shining more than ever. He was too pure and fragile for Akihiko. Maybe he wasn't supposed to have Misaki after all. Maybe Misaki was just a dream... an untouchable dream.

"Akihiko!"

Akihiko turned around. Well, well, well. Hiroki and his boyfriend had come to the amusement park on a date too. They should double date sometime.

Hiroki motioned for them to go to somewhere. He led them to a secluded corner near the fortune teller's tent. It was an old abandoned one, and Hiroki swished the curtains aside to let them in.

"Akihiko, we need to talk."

Akihiko crossed his arms. "Let's get this over with."

xXxXxXx

As the talk commenced inside, hushed shouts and loud whispers, Haruhiko smirked and pushed himself off the wall.

"So Akihiko's new kink are angels, huh?"

**Ooo... this is just a repeat of when Hiroki saw tehm kissing.**

**Why are the characters eavesdropping so much? ;__; **

**And should I make Haruhiko fall for Misaki too? :D to tell the truth, I wish someone can get under haruhiko-sama's skin. He's too cold. **

**And, my cousin has weird incest fetishes: she wants Takahiro x Misaki! :O who knew she was so into this yaoi stuff!**

**But I like the idea of Takahiro giving Misaki a bath when they were younger. He's the caring nii-chan type! x///x **


	9. Captured

**I thinketh to meself; what the hell! I wanna finish Love Bullets fast so I can focus on the medical story and midsummer. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Junjo Romantica. Shungiku Nakamura is the owner of it. **

***prays for season three* hopefully, usagi-haha will be introduced! X.X**

Misaki stuffed the remaining cotton candy in his mouth. The pink fluff dissolved into a sweet puddle in his tongue **(ooh this sounds lemony. Sorta like when Usagi screws Misaki)**, and Misaki gulped it down. He had a sweet tooth.

Before him, the mirror labyrinth sprawled. He was sitting on a high wall, giving him a bird's eye view. The night provided good cover. Inside, a girl was crying because of the heartbreak her ex had given her. Another man was rounding the corner, and Misaki trained the gun on him now, focusing.

The shot made its way silently to the man's chest, and Misaki watched, with a trained eye, the scene unfolding before him.

His mind was never idle for too long, and his mind wondered. It had been days since he felt the night air cooling against his skin, due to the confinement in Usagi-san's house.

Usagi-san....

The thought of his name brought a blush to Misaki's face. His pulse accelerated, and his thoughts became a jumble. For some strange reason, Misaki felt a bit, (_A tiny bit!!!)_ attached to the rabbit. He couldn't explain it, but he had a strange feeling of connection to him. It was a like a circuit would be completed whenever Usagi-san touched him, and Misaki would feel all bright inside, liek someone lit a lightbulb of glowing happiness.

_What am I doing...?_ Misaki reprimanded himself for thinking like a lovesick schoolgirl. _I mean, I don't like Usagi-san! He just locked me up in his demon prison! That's not romantic! He feels me up too! How dare he try to strip me of my purity!_

But... _He says he l-lo-loves me. _

_No wait! He's just screwing around! He's not serious! _Mind you, Misaki is just trying to tell himself this, but you can't escape reality, hon.

"Excuse me," a voice called out.

Misaki turned around, then sucked his breath in when he saw a tall, dangerously handsome demon standing there. _Not again..._

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Haruhiko, the demon of Discord (that's why he's at the carnival) stared down at the beautiful creature before him. The boy's fine hair ruffled gently in the night breeze, blowing the soft scent of asphodel to Haruhiko. The shining doe-eyes twinkled with child-like innocence, but what captured Haruhiko's attention the most was the feeling of pureness rolling off of the boy in waves. There was an aura emitting from him, some inner light Haruhiko couldn't see, that was garish but soft at the same time.

_Is this what all Heavenlies have?_

"Are you Misaki?"

The child hesitated. His eyes showed a familiar look Haruhiko always sees ; fear.

"Do you know Akihiko?"

The boy's back went ramrod straight. Obviously, he did know his brother.

"You're his lover, then."

Misaki's face went red. "No, I'm not!" the sharp sound was like a silver windchime tinkling.

Oh yeah, he definitely was. Just look at that blush. Hmm, if his brother could get an angel to love him, surely Haruhiko can do it too? He was, after all, better than that bastard who did anything he liked. It was _Haruhiko_ who carried on the line of work his family had done for years, not that frolicking traitor. "I see. Well then, you're coming with me." Haruhiko advanced upon the boy, like a predator.

"Excuse me?"

Haruhiko didn't answer. Instead, he made a sudden movement of speed, getting right in front of Misaki. The startled angel nearly toppled off the wall, but Haruhiko caught his arm just in time.

"Say goodnight, angel." And then Haruhiko pressed his lips to Misaki's.

And Misaki felt the energy seeping from his body, through his mouth, and into Haruhiko's hungry lips.

XxXxXxX

Akihiko felt something pull inside of him. His eyes stretched wide as he paused among the throngs of people.

Hiroki and Nowaki, sensing his distress, turned to him. "What's wrong?" Nowaki asked.

"Something." There it was, the subtle tugging turning into a more urgent, violent wrench. It was as if Akihiko was a kite, and the person flying him was getting farther away, the only thing keeping him attached to the earth. And that person wanted to pull Akihiko back to him, but couldn't.

Akihiko stared at the night sky, then lowered his eyes. The pulling was becoming more distinct, taking him to a direction. _But where?_

Now, in the supernatural world, it's pretty much common sense to follow gut instincts. So when the almost gravitational pull caused him to trudge to the North, he didn't try to stop himself.

"Oi Akihiko, where are you going?" Hiroki barked. Honestly, that Akihiko.

"I'll explain later." Akihiko was getting anxious now, and his legs moved faster, breaking into a sprint. Nowaki and Hiroki followed suit, getting more curious each second.

At last, they rounded a corner, and Akihiko ran faster, but braked. The pull was directing him backwards. Akihiko turned, and jogged to the Hall of Mirrors.

There. The pull was coming from here. But what had caused him to come here?

A distinct scent crossed Akihiko's nose, and he breathed in sharply. Misaki... and...

Akihiko's face twisted into an expression of absolute contempt. "_Haruhiko._" He growled.

Hiroki had smelled the scent, and he looked disgusted. "What is _he _doing with your brat?"

"He's going to take Misaki away from me. Just like how he takes everything else from me. Let's go!"

The three ran, Nowaki (whose witches senses where more spiritual than physical) following the other two, who was sniffing the air for the source. Hiroki was slightly more grateful for being in the enclosed place, since the smell of popcorn and sweets were less strong here, making the scent of what they were looking for easier to detect.

They reached a dead end, where the smell was strongest. The corner was empty.

"I think they went somewhere else." Hiroki said, sweeping the place carefully with his eyes.

"No, the trail ends here." Akihiko said. _Where could they have gone? _" it's a false lead."

"Look." Nowaki said, suddenly. He approached the place, bent down, and picked something up. "This is Misaki's. They were definitely here."

Nowaki was holding Misaki's pistol, the delicate crystal reflecting what little light there was.

Hiroki knelt down to examine the ground. There were small scattered particles of dust from where the ground was disturbed. Hiroki followed the almost-footprints, but ended up with his forehead hitting something. Scowling, he looked up, and came face to face with himself.

"Gah!" he jumped back, and the other Hiroki fell on the ground, a pathetic and frightened heap.

Blushing furiously, he realized it was just his reflection in the mirror he was staring at. Good thing Akihiko was too worried to see that, or he would've passed an annoying and condescending comment.

Hiroki stood up, glaring at the reflective surface. The Hiroki inside glowered back, eyes glinting a dangerous hue of amber...

Wait, the footprints led there, right? How can a demon pass through a solid wall? Only ghosts can do that. Hiroki pressed a hand against the cool glass, pushing to see if it was a secret passageway or something.

It didn't budge. But instead, another idea came crashing on Hiroki. A passageway...

"Akihiko, I think I know where Misaki is." Hiroki gulped.

"Where?" Akihiko demanded.

"You're not going to like it but..." Hiroki took a deep breath. "Your angel is in Hell."

**Ooh.... I'm so bad, taking Misaki to hell. **

**But oh well, what are authors for? And finally I can have my chance to prove Hiroki as a fireproof vampire!! Mwahahaha! Finally, my beautiful creation!**

**This happened in a typo, but I noticed Vampire rhymes with Campfire. Does that not spell something to you?**

**Oh yes, it does to me. *Pulls out marshmallows* Time to eat smores with vampires!!! Now, who's gonna start singing the campfire song? *yumm blood flavoured marshies.***

**Funny question: Maybe Hiroki and Nowaki use blood flavoured condoms for the fun of it? xD *perv***


	10. Asphyxia

**Boohoo, seems like no one took to kindly of me taking Misaki to hell... orz**

**Never mind, I'm evil anyway, just ask my cousin. I extort, inflict damage, switch off the bathroom lights at night when she's showering and pummel her. Mwahahaha!**

**And, I am not getting enough reviews!!! Target reviews: 100!!! Sorry but I'm a review whore. Hahaha... am I getting more evil or what?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica. If I did, you would be so fangirl-screaming right now from watching season 15. *oh yeah, productivity rocks!***

Misaki felt like his throat was on fire. His lungs felt heavy, his eye were clouded, and the only movement he could do was a slight twitching of his fingers.

He needed air. Lots and lots of air. But the more he breathed, the more constricted his chest felt, like some enormous weight was pressing down on him. The asphyxiation caused Misaki to groan out.

A far, distant sound. Misaki didn't turn to see who it was, he was too focused on the pain.

A quick brush on his lips, and suddenly the weight was lifted. Misaki gasped for oxygen. This little everyday activity of breathing was now a blessing to the angel's crushed lungs.

"Sorry about that." A deep voice said. "I forgot to tell you that the atmosphere in hell is much denser than on earth."

Misaki closed his eyes. Oh, _God, please help me..._

Misaki looked up, his eyes still slightly glazed over. "You... who are you?"

"How rude of me. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Usami Haruhiko, the Demon of Discord, the next in line to take the throne of hell."

Misaki shook his head. This cannot be happening. "What do you want with me?"

At this, Haruhiko knelt down, so that he was eye-level with Misaki. He caught Misaki chin, staring directly into Misaki's eyes. Misaki gulped, seeing the cold yet intense eyes. They were like engraved onyx.

"I love you." He said. "and I want you to love me too. Say that you love _me _and not that bastard of my brother."

"I don't even know your brother! We just met!"

"Akihiko. My brother is Usami Akihiko. Well, he's my half-brother, really. "

_Usagi-san has a last name...? __**(I noticed I never used Usagi-san's last name for the past chapters, so Misaki now knows!)**_

"You don't understand. I'm not Usagi-san's lover! I never agreed to be anyone's lover! Usagi-san was the one who locked me up!!!"

Haruhiko smiled, a small, unnerving smile. "Well then, if you're not _his _lover, how about becoming mine? I can give you anything you desire and more. I can protect you from the supernatural world. I am better than my brother."

Misaki, who had recovered from the suffocation, stared at Usagi-ani (as he now dubbed him). Was this guy insane? Were all demons gay?

"Uhh... I'm really sorry, Usagi-ani, but I'm really straight. I don't like guys... i can't accept your love."

Haruhiko's eyes seem to darken. "What is it about my brother that I don't have?! What do I lack?"

Misaki backed up, edging slowly away, but Haruhiko just prowled closer, till he had Misaki pinned against the wall.

"You're mine now."

**A/N: You now, this is an afterthought, but there was one pic in the Junjou Romantica mangas that was suspiciously Ani x Misaki. Seriously. A) Haruhiko was smiling and not wearing specs. B) he was holding a bunch of roses. C) Misaki was in a suit, a WHITE suit you always read in the fics when Akihiko is marrying Misaki. I forgot which chapter it was in, but around the time when Usagi-ani was introduced in Teito hotel.**

**I think this meant that Shungiku Nakamura sensei wanted Usagi-ani to actually show emotions for Misaki instead of being so stoic all the time, but this is just a guess. She could have changed her mind later on, or it was just a pretty pic she drew to introduce Usagi-ani. **

**Well, I'm not sure, since it's just a guess. **

**XxXxXxX**

Akihiko was snarling furiously. How dare he... The son of a bitch! Akihiko's hands curled into fists. He wanted to punch something so badly.

"Oi, Akihiko, what do we do now?"

Akihiko looked over at Hiroki, his eyes burning. "What kind of dumbass question is that? We're going to get him back!" Thus saying, he placed his palms to the mirror.

Akihiko closed his eyes and focused. He had done this before, when he was coming to earth. How ironic that, ten years later, he was returning to the very place he had escaped from years ago.

The cool surface of the mirror suddenly turned warm. It rippled, and Akihiko tumbled through.

It was like falling through the cracks of time. **(ahaha cracks of time such a dirty pun :D) **Akihiko could see the world slipping through him, alien lights and colours flashing at the corner of his eyes. Scenes of the world. Snippets of sounds crashed around his ear. A whispered conversation, ballroom music, a child's laughter...

_Akihiko!!_

It wasn't a sound or a call, but a thought. Akihiko didn't need to turn, but he could sense Hiroki behind him, yelling out to him. Nowaki was by Hiroki's side, alert and alarmed, and his instinct to protect Hiroki cut clear across them.

_What is this? _Nowaki wondered.

_It's a void in time and space. _Akihiko explained. _To put it short, we're travelling through dimensions._** (Sci-fi yaoi? O.o)**

After that, there was nothing but mute thoughts, Akihiko's anger, Hiroki's silent berating, and Nowaki's wonder.

The scenes passing their eyes were becoming more primal now, more ancient. Man when he had discovered fire. A spear, thrown at some wild and long extinct beast... the beginning of the world.

Now the lights whirred at a dizzying speed around them, and they blended to form a blinding white, then altogether they faded into black. The three came to a halt, completely still.

Nowaki assessed their surroundings. There was no landscape, no light, nothing as far as his eyes could see that proved that he was still on Earth. There was just never-ending darkness, all around. It was like being in the stomach of some beast, or in a black hole. Nowaki wrapped an arm securely around Hiroki.

Then their bodies turned upside down.

Nowaki widened his eyes when his centre of gravity shifted.

Their feet touched something. _A floor? _But Nowaki wasn't given much time to ponder this, because a red light spread through the place they landed, and as it crawled over the fabric of darkness surrounding them, forming into shapes, materializing into objects, Nowaki realized he had arrived in Hell.

**XxXxXxX**

Misaki pressed his back closer to the stone wall, praying that it would melt and behind it, he could find his home. But it was too great a wish, because Usagi-ani was smothering his cheek with kisses now.

"Stop! Don't!" Misaki cried out. His hands raised up, and he put it to Haruhiko's chest. Misaki knew that Usagi-ani was perhaps a thousand times (or more) stronger than him, but yet some desperate burst of strength gave him enough energy to push Haruhiko away from his slim frame.

But that burst cost Misaki. He felt oddly weak now, as if with that one push all of his remaining strength had finally left him. Gray spots danced over his eyes, and a blurred fog crept to the edges of his mind. His legs gave out, and he felt the wall ground against his back as he slid to the floor.

"Ugh... so dizzy...." Misaki said, the spots dancing crazily in front of him.

Haruhiko knelt down to him. "That's because you haven't eaten for awhile. You must be weak with hunger."

Misaki, too tired to display much concern over this, didn't say anything when Haruhiko picked him up. He felt soft, soothing fabric caress him, and he realized he was on a bed.

"I'll be right back." Haruhiko disappeared for a few minutes, but returned with a platter in his hands. Misaki felt himself be propped up, a hand gently supporting his back, and something hot enter his mouth. **(no it's not haruhiko's tongue, mind you! :D Nyahaaha random ANs pointing out the puns! n__n) **

An instinct overtook Misaki. He was hungry and there was food in his mouth. Not heeding the faint alarms in his mind warning him of poison, he swallowed it.

A rich, savoury cream **(LOLOLOL! Dirty puns!!) **flowed down his throat. Mushroom soup. Usagi-ani retracted the spoon from the boy's mouth and scooped up another spoonful. Misaki gulped gratefully, and soon the bowl was finished.

Feeling less dizzy, Misaki leaned back against the pillows.

"Better?"

Misaki nodded.

"Good."

"Um... Haruhiko-san? Misaki called out tentatively.

"Yes?"

"How long have I been knocked out?"

"Well," Haruhiko said, "on Earth you have been gone for less than 5 minutes. But in Hell, you've been unconscious for two days."

Misaki blinked. Time in Heaven passed faster than on Earth, so it was only logical that time in Hell would pass slower.

Misaki gulped. _Heaven..._ Will he ever be able to see his homeland ever again?

Suddenly, Haruhiko stood up. "I have to go now." He said, "Business to attend to. If you're still hungry, there's more food." He inclined his head to the tray. Then, he bent down and kissed Misaki's hair. Misaki flinched from the touch.

After Haruhiko left, Misaki looked at the tray. There were plenty of food there. Fruits, meat, salads... he picked up an elaborately carved fork and examined it. There was a silver ivy twining through it, and the cold metal quickly warmed in Misaki's hands. He picked up the salad bowl and ate soem vegetables. While doing this, he pondered his surroundings.

Where was he? Well, okay, that answer was pretty simple: HELL! But _where _exactly in hell was he? He took in the room, with its richly furnished grandeur. The bed he was sitting on was big and soft, covered in velveteen sheets and plush cushions. The rosewood wardrobe and mahogany desks, with the carpeted floor and the tapestried walls all added to the effect of a palace...

_Maybe this _is_ a palace? After all, Usagi-ani said he was next in line for the throne..._

He finished the salad and fruits. He got up, and walked towards the curtained window. Drawing the drapery aside, he sucked his breath in when he saw a vast expanse of forest. But this forest didn't look right. It looked so... dead. Forests were supposed to be green and full of life, if the forests in his homeland were to be compared. This one, the leaves of the trees were dull green, the ground was black. It was like the kind of forest you expect to be surrounding the evil queen's castle. Eerie. That was the word... Eerie and creepy and... ugly.

Misaki's eyes teared up. Will he see his home once again? Will he be trapped in this place forever? Will he ever see Usagi-san again?

_Usagi-san... _and the moisture brimmed over and slid down Misaki's cheeks.

There was a soft knock on the door, and it opened. Misaki quickly rubbed his sleeve across his eyes.

"Sorry for disturbing you..." a tall figure stood there, smiling, and unlike Usagi-ani's smile, it was a sincere one.

"Ah, it's alright..."

The man bowed respectfully. "The master wishes for you to rest. If you need anything, you can call me."

"Master?"

"Haruhiko-sama."

"Usagi-ani is your master?"

"Why, yes. I'm the butler of this mansion, of course."

Misaki head whirred. So... this wasn't a palace. But a mansion! That was still very impressive! And this man was a butler. So his name must be...

"Sebastian!"

The man blinked. "No... I'm Tanaka, actually."

"Oh." Misaki's face fell. "I'm Misaki." He smiled politely.

"Well, it's surprising for Haruhiko-sama to bring in a guest like you... pardon my rudeness, but... are you Heavenly?" **(Hmmm.... I noticed I use Heavenly and Unholy to categorize the two sides. *scratches chin*)**

"Ah, actually, yeah... I am."

Tanaka blinked. "I see... Well, that's very, very surprising." Tanaka scrutinized the boy's face. The beautiful face that was framed with brown locks of hair had features that were wholly uncommon in hell. Instead of the dark, mesmerizing allure Tanaka was used to, this boy had a soft, sweet charm about him. He carried an aura of golden warmth that was rather refreshing to the old butler.

"Please excuse my curiosity but... how are you connected to Haruhiko-sama?"

"Uh... well... I know Akihiko, so Haruhiko kidnapped me." Misaki grimaced.

"Eh? You know Akihiko-sama?"

"Yes."

"I see." A nostalgic smiled crept across Tanaka's face, and his eyes crinkled up at the corners. "How is he?"

"He's fine. He's a writer now, you know?"

"I thought so. He used to sit near the window at the second floor store room and write something."

"Eh?" Misaki said. It was hard to imagine Usagi-san as a boy, living in this mansion. It sounded sort of like a fairytale. Misaki found himself getting curious, wanting to unlock the secrets about the little boy who lived in this majestic house. "How was he like then?"

"Oh, he was quiet. He never really complained about anything, but we could all see he hated being in hell."

Misaki's mind conjured up something Usagi-ani said. _"Akihiko. My brother is Usami Akihiko. Well, he's my half-brother, really. "_

"Um... Haruhiko-san said he and Akihiko were half brothers. What was that about?"

Tanaka blinked back some surprise. "Ah well..." he leaned in and said quietly, "Haruhiko-sama was the son of his father's mistress... His mother died and the Master took him in."

"The brothers don't get along very well, don't they?" It was a rhetorical question.

Tanaka laughed.

"Was he always alone, then?" Misaki's mind wandered back to the little boy of this mansion.

"Oh, no. He was friends with the boy who lived across the house."

"I see." Was this the past that lay behind the perverted man that touched him all the time?

Tanaka turned towards the door. "If you will excuse me, Misaki-sama. I'm needed elsewhere in the mansion." He bowed swiftly and left, closing the heavy oak doors.

**Okay... this chapter is as long as it can get. I am finished. *groan***

**Great! Now my brothers are getting curious over my stories. I'm so screwed *bursts into tears* gotta hide my USB. I already have several places hiding places in mind already.**

**Remember, REVIEW!!!! I thank everybody for their favourite stories and story alert. n____n**

**Please feel free to criticize my work. I feel like I'm going too cliché. orz**

**REVIEW!!!! Click the button!!! And thanks for reading.**


	11. Hellfire

**YESSSSSS!!!! Exams are over!!!! XD it's been too long since I wrote!!!**

**OI, everyone: important announcement to make!!! What will Miyagi be if he were a supernatural being? And gimme some ideas too.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjo Romantica. Capice?**

The horrid sulphur drifted heavily in the air, and Nowaki put a hand over his nose to stop the stench. Akihiko and Hiroki made faces, but they looked like they were used to it.

Hiroki threw a glance around. "Of all places we could have arrived, why did we end up in the Pit?"

"The Pit?" Nowaki said. For the first time, Nowaki paid attention to something other than the blood-red sky above him. There were brimstones all around them, oceans of flames smouldering unforgivingly at the ground. Right now, they were standing on top of a tall block of brimstone, and as far as Nowaki could see, there, at the horizon, was a magnificent but terrifying black mountain, rising high above like some silent and sadistic observer.

"There is probably where Haruhiko took Misaki." Akihiko said. His eyes looked strange in the scarlet surroundings; they weren't their normal cool iris-blue, but a piercing amethyst. He glowered at the direction of the mountain as if he could destroy it with the power of his mind alone.

"That mountain is the core of Hell itself." Hiroki explained to Nowaki. "There's three ways to the mountain. One, is where we are now, the Pit. It's sort of like a desert. Two, is through the River, and three is through the Forest."

"We're taking this route." Akihiko declared. "It's straight across to where Misaki is. It'll be shorter."

"No, Akihiko." Hiroki interjected. "We'll be detected easily if we go from here. I think the forest route would be best..."

"But—"

"If we go from here, the steep climb at the end will take a long time. And by then, we'd be too far from the forest."

Akihiko nodded. What Hiroki said was true. He sighed. _Misaki... Don't worry. I'll be there._

Akihiko glanced at the mountain, faraway. _Soon._

Hiroki jumped from the block of sulphur with they were lighting, landing on the balls of his feet silently like a cat. The flames below wrapped around his ankles, harmless **(Yay! Fireproof vampires! Explanations will follow~)**. Akihiko followed soon after. Nowaki was left standing unsure at the top of the rock, and Hiroki grunted.

"This could be a problem."

**Fireproof vampires: As I had said before, vampires and demons are closely related to each other. Demons, being in hell, are impervious to the flames in it, and the fire in hell is much more stronger than the ones on Earth. Vampires inherited this trade immunity, thus, the vampires in the Love-bullets universe are impervious to flames. Furthermore, Hiroki is half-demon, too. So that about sums it up. **

**Hiroki's ka-san: *sniffles* Hiro-chan, I'm so proud of you!**

**Hiroki: MOM!!!**

**XxXxXxXJust watched Hetalia Axis Power! I LOVETT! Ita-chan so kawaii!!XxXxXxX**

Misaki stared at the ceiling, his small hands tracing patterns on the embroided sheets, twisting them as silent sobs racked his body. The hot tears poured in a steady stream down his red cheeks. It was his first night in the Usami mansion, and he hated it.

How lonely the place was, how echoing and empty! It was like being in a dark cave, albeit a palatial and richly furnished cave.

How he wished he were back on Earth, with Usagi-san. Even though the man was a pervert, he was so warm to him, unlike Haruhiko's cool lack of emotions... **(AniMisa pic, AniMisa pic!!)**

Misaki clutched the blankets around him tighter to his chest. Someone was coming.

**XxXxXItaly: Pastaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa (heart) =v=XxXxX**

The forest was completely and utterly black. There were no sounds. Akihiko gazed up at the night sky above him, empty but fringed with the silhouette of leaves. (Author facts: the sky above the pit, which is the place souls are tortured, is permanently red because of the fumes.)

Akihiko thought back about the stars on Earth, imagining them patterning the sky here, which was too far from the Heavens to see them.

They had been lucky to find a small clearing where they could rest. They hadn't lit a fire, in case it attracted attention.

Hiroki was huddled near Nowaki, who had his arms around him protectively.

Akihiko curled his hands lightly, imagining the small warm hand that should be encased within his grasp.

XxXxXxX

Sometime in the middle of the night, Akihiko, who had lain with eyes wide open, rose and decided he couldn't wait anymore. Misaki needs him.

Casting a look at his friends, he silently wished them luck in returning. Feeling guilty for having dragged them down here, he thanked them once more. Hiroki knows the way.

Flitting through the trunks of the ancient trees, manoeuvring and twisting his way over logs and rocks, it wasn't long before Akihiko reached the foot of the mountain. Exhausted, Akihiko paused to take a rest.

He glanced over the tops of trees. The mountain swelled over him, giant and awful. He was near, and if he hurried, he might be able to make it there before long.

The rustling of leaves garnered his attention. Had Nowaki and Hiroki woke to find his absence, and gone looking for him?

But what stalked out from the bushes was four-legged, had golden eyes which glowed wildly, and sharp, glistening teeth. Its fur was black, almost blending into the woods were it not for the glossy shimmer of it, otherwise Akihiko wouldn't have been able to make it out.

Akihiko narrowed his eyes, danger intent on his face.

The creature circled him, the padded paws making not even a slight whisper against the damp forest ground. Closing in, it bared its fangs, and Akihiko hissed at it. They stared each other down, lime yellow to icy mauve.

The creature pounced.

XxXxXxX

A strip of light spilled into the room. Misaki buried into the sheets, feigning sleep. Outside, low voices were having a conversation. One belonged to a man, and the other, Misaki recognized it as Usagi-ani's. They were so soft, Misaki could only struggle to catch the words.

"The angel..."

"Akihiko's?"

"Not anymore."

There was the sounds of clothes rustling, a silence. Misaki sensed someone peering into the room, at him.

"You do realise what this means, Haruhiko?"

"Yes. Dangerous. But I have a plan."

"Are you saying...?"

"Yes. He has already ate... it will be soon."

"I just hope he'll make it. Perhaps Akihiko had touched him enough?"

_What? _Misaki's mind yelled at him. _What did I eat? What does he mean Usagi-san had touched me enough? What are they talking about?!_

"Maybe. There's no turning back now."

There was a soft sigh. "If you're doing this just to compete with Akihiko... son, I don't think this is such a good idea. Dragging other people into your business never ends particularly well."

"...I know."

And then the light narrowed, until it was completely gone, and Misaki heard the click of the doorknob. All was silent once more in the room, save for the rustling of sheets as Misaki sat up in the bed, breathing heavily.

**XxXxXx**

The struggle had been tough. First, the jaguar had lunged for his throat, and Akihiko had not expected it to be so heavy. It knocked him off his feet, and Akihiko had to grab it by the back of its neck to prevent it from snarling his face off. Not that it could have done much damage if it , he had to push it back, and it squirmed and slashed its extended claws in the air. When Akihiko finally got it off him, the animal had tried to aim for him again. After several particularly ferocious cuts and a harsh growl to the jaguar, it had backed down, dashing off into the forest.

Now, Akihiko dusted off some dirt off his shirt and patted down his hair, completely unharmed. Checking the sky, he saw the faintest smidges of red in the horizon. Getting off onto the direction of the mountain, Akihiko cursed himself for taking such a long time.

**I'm so sorry but the chapter ends here! I am having a serious case of writer's block.**


	12. United

**Sorry for being so Hiatusy, people. I AM BACK! **

**I don't own Junjou Romantica**

The house shook as Akihiko kicked the heavy oak doors open with a loud bang. The servants, who were busy with the noon's work, paused amidst their hustle, looking at the man at their door. Many gasped as they recognized the familiar figure of their runaway Young Master Akihiko. Quickly forming lines, they greeted their Young Master to the household as proper servants should.

"Welcome home, Young Master Akihiko!"

Akihiko only replied with a curt nod, hurrying to Tanaka, who stood at the end of the line.

"Come with me." Were his words.

As they walked up the red-carpeted stairs, Tanaka said, "Young Master Akihiko, it's good to see you again. I'm sure your father—"

"Tanaka. I'm not here for a family reunion. Haruhiko stole somebody of mine, and I want him back." Akihiko rounded to look at him with tempestuous wisteria eyes.

Tanaka sucked in a silent breath. An angry Usami is never good. If working for the Usami house for so many years had taught him anything, it was the eccentricity and temperamentality of the rich family.

Unfortunately, he had been sworn to secrecy by Haruhiko just this morning. "I'm not sure what you're talking about, Akihiko-sama." He replied in his amiably sonorous voice, though he was lying through his teeth.

Akihiko let out a breath angrily, running a hand through his hair. "Tanaka, I have no time for this. Tell me where he is. Now."

"Master Akihiko—"

"Look, I now that Haruhiko probably made you swear not to tell or whatever," ah, Akihiko-sama has always had such keen senses. "but I, as the true heir to the throne of Usami, command you to tell me where Misaki is." And he looked up at Tanaka with desperate eyes. "Please. I can't lose him." He whispered.

Tanaka flinched. He had never seen such a lost expression, especially not on the ever aloof Akihiko-sama's face. That angel must be very close to his heart.

"Very well." Tanaka said, resigned.

**XxXxX Ah, my eyes feel itchy. :/. XxXxX**

"**Behind every BL novelist, there is a college student and a giant teddy bear." ~PinkBlackWhite**

The servants of the Usami house, all except Tanaka, had been strictly prohibited from entering the side corridor of the East Wing. Tanaka and Akihiko walked through the empty place now, the sound of Tanaka's polished heels clicking while Akihiko's soft leather shoes making not the slightest sound.

Akihiko felt his pulse race. It's been only a few days, but to him it's been an eternity. How long more until he could bury his hand in Misaki's soft locks, to hold him close and feels his warmth? To see every part of his face clearly and to touch them?

They stopped in front of a door. Akihiko felt the strange gravity he felt before in the carnival pull him to it. Misaki lay just behind the wood… the thought was electrifying. Tanaka knocked lightly, then opened it.

Akihiko all but ran into the room.

_And there he was, _in his beautiful brilliance. The soft perfume of sweet honeysuckle filled Akihiko's senses, and he lost his breath. The lissom figure lone and standing, his full lips parted slightly. His exquisite paradise green eyes were wide, the dark brown lashes extending slightly upwards. He really _is _there, bright and lovely, like a dream, like the angel he is.

Misaki seemed to be as stunned into silence as he was. Slowly, Akihiko walked to him.

"U…sagi-san?" oh, his voice. How delightful it was, so mellifluously uplifting.**(And they lived Sappily Ever After.)**

"_Misaki."_ And he embraced him. In that moment Akihiko felt himself feel whole, complete. There was that connection again, weaving them together into the fabric of each other's being.

They kissed, Misaki giving him his lips eagerly, pressing them closer. Akihiko thought that he would never be able to find such bliss anywhere else but here, in Misaki's arms. Tanaka stood in silent awe at the scene in front of him. **(Remember the episode where Usagi-san kissed Misaki in front of Tanaka-san? Hilarious. Tanaka gasped, Alexander barked, and Haruhiko's glasses flashed)**

Soon (though both thought that it was too soon) they broke for air, and Akihiko ran his hands up and down Misaki's back. "Did he hurt you? Did he touch you anywhere?"

"No. I'm fine, Usagi-san. How about you? Did you get hurt on the way here?"

"Not at all. Oh God, Misaki. I've missed you. I love you. "

Misaki blushed brightly. Then he noticed Tanaka-san. "H-hey! Not in front of Tanaka-san!"

Akihiko chuckled. Same old Misaki. "But he just saw us kiss."

Misaki felt his cheeks flame up. "T-Tanaka-sa--!"

"It's alright, Misaki-sama." Tanaka stepped into the room, smiling. "I'm just glad to see Akihiko-sama happy."

"And _I'm _not." **(Dun dun Dunnn)**

All three people of the room turned to see Haruhiko with a murderous expression on his face. He turned to Tanaka. "You, you'll get punishment later. For now, I'll deal with _you, _Akihiko_._"

Akihiko stood up straighter and pushed Misaki behind him, with an equally homicidal expression on his face. "Right. I wanted so much to just get the hell out of here as fast as I can, that I forgot I had to cut off your nads first."

"Hate to put you down, Akihiko, but that's not happening." Haruhiko took off his glasses.

There was something predatory in their stances as they prepared to fight. Akihiko looked at Misaki. "Stay away, Misaki. Don't get hurt." Misaki bit his lips, apprehensive.

"Don't fight!" he pleaded. Tanaka was anxious too, stepping in between them. "Don't, please. Let's be sensible and work it out—"

It was at that moment a few things happened all at once: Haruhiko lunged, aiming for Akihiko's throat, Tanaka, on instinct, threw himself into his path to obstruct him, Hiroki and Nowaki burst into the room at the same time, panting, and Misaki doubled over, blood spewing from his mouth.

"MISAKI!"

**Am I getting clichéd or WHAT!? :O Dude! Anyway, uber short chapter so… SUMIMASEN DESUYO! ;__;  
The end if nigh! What is this strange and sudden ailment Misaki has fallen to? Will he survive it? READ ON!  
**

**And!**

**REVIEW! PREZZ ZE BUTTON!**


	13. The End

**I don't own Junjou Romantica.**

**ATTENTION ALL READERS: CONGRATULATIONS AN FELICITATIONS TO ANONYMOUS REVIWER ROSHNI, WHO IS THE HUNDRETH REVIEWER FOR LOVE BULLETS! **

**Cookies! Cookies!**

**I just read Lithuania's Outsourcing Comics… and to tell the truth, ****I HATE IT.**

It was as if a spell was cast. Everyone froze, captivated by the sight of the spot of blood blooming across the carpet lie some ugly carnation.

"Oh my God." Akihiko breathed.

"Misaki, what's wrong?! Misaki, talk to me. Please! Say anything!" Akihiko said desperately.

Misaki only panted, clutching his stomach.

Nowaki was the first one to move. "Put him on the bed. Now." He ordered quietly. Akihiko, his senses blinded with fear, gently scooped the boy into his arms and placed him on the large bed. Nowaki knelt by the bed and took to examining Misaki.

Haruhiko straightened up too.

"I'll go prepare the Gate." He said, stiffly. Tanaka followed him out of the room.

"What happened to him?" Hiroki mumbled, his eyes (which had grown wide open) still transfixed upon the blood on the floor. **(Don't forget, he's a vampire)**

"He... he ate food from hell." Nowaki said, still in that quiet voice. "Haruhiko wanted him to become a fallen angel. Probably to keep him here."

A hush fell in the room.

At last, Nowaki lifted his eyes and stared deep into Akihiko's, the normally bright color now dull and melancholy.

"I'm sorry Akihiko-san. Misaki is going to die."

**XxXx OH NOES! :P xXxX**

Heavenly creatures must not touch Dark things. It will taint them, spoil them. Unless they are impure.

Impurites (Or Heavenly beings that have committed sin) can undergo the transformation into fallen angels by simply exposing themselves to Dark things. But Misaki, still very Pure, had injected food from Hell, one of the most Dark things in the supernatural world. His body rejected the food, thus turning it into poison.

You must know, dear readers, that it was never Haruhiko's intention to kill Misaki. Instead, he had falsely thought that Misaki had already been tainted by Akihiko.

**XxXxOKAY! WRAP UP TIME!xXxX**

Akihiko laid Misaki gently onto his back on the bed, back at his own apartment. A few minutes ago, he had begged Hiroki and Nowaki to leave, and they complied.

Now, lowering his own body next to Misaki's he twined their fingers tightly together.

Misaki cracked his eyes open.

"Hey." He whispered hoarsely.

"Hey." Akihiko said, in an equally husky voice. "How are you?" he tried very hard to keep the pain from his voice.

"I'm… fine actually. It doesn't feel so bad anymore."

Akihiko buried his face in Misaki's hair. "Don't say that."

But Misaki continued. "It isn't as painful as I thought it would be. It's sort of like I'm falling asleep, slowly. And knowing I'll never wake up again."

"…"

"Usagi-san, will you be okay? Once I'm gone? Take care of yourself. Remember to use heat-resistant glass when you pour hot drinks into cups, kay? Tell Hiroki and Nowaki thanks."

"Please don't say that!" Akihiko's body turned, curling to his side. He held the angel tighter, face still buried in the messy brown hair.

"Usagi-san, I'm going to die." Misaki's eyes welled up in tears. "Please promise me you'll be alright by yourself."

"No. I'm never going to be 'OK' again! So please stop saying you're going to die because you're not! You can't!" Akihiko pulled away to look at Misaki, his face torn and anguished, his eyes glistening , the unmistakable symptoms of tears."Because you're the one good thing in my life, and if you're gone I wouldn't know what to do anymore. I'd kill myself and be with you."

Misaki looked horrified. "No, Usagi-san, don't—" a fit of coughs interrupted their conversation.

When he was done, he wound a slender arm around the man's neck.

"Usagi. Usagi-baka. You better take care of yourself ." he softened his voice. "For me." Misaki kissed Akihiko's cheek softly.

"Now, let's go to sleep…"

**XxXxXxX**

When Akihiko woke up, his heart plunged when he noticed the empty spot beside him. He quickly got up, fear threatening to swallow him like a tide.

He called out for Misaki several times.

He checked every square inch of the apartment.

No Misaki.

And no traces of him. At all.

Coming to a stop at the balcony, he gazed woefully at the starless night sky. He felt so alone. The solitary night , once his best friend, was like a stranger to him now. It glazed over him coldly.

And for the first time since Misaki was gone, Akihiko lowered his head and cried.

After a long, long time, Akihiko returned into his empty apartment. He felt aged and so, so tired. In his bedroom, he changed his clothes, tears still streaming down his face silently. It was when he turned around to crawl back into bed when he noticed it, nestled in the sheets like a treasure he must protect.

A single glowing white feather. A message: to keep his promise.

*. : L O V E B U L L E T S : E N D : . *

**YATTA! I DID IT! *Raises arms***

**FINALLY! And are you disappointed with the ending, folks? CUZ' I'm NOT!!! **

**And, if you guys reviewed enough, I'll write a sequel and a side story for egoist and terrorist. **


End file.
